Aquis Region
by hizmit12-waterlilly3721
Summary: Aquis, a land covered in water, this is where our trainer starts his journey, and this is his story. It is here in the Region of Aquis that our young trainer finds himself, and during his journeys he will find Pokemon you have never seen.
1. Aquis Region Format

Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it, also this is just a layout of the land so Things don't really start till the next chapter.

I own everything sept fer da tings in da anime. (Why did I say that like some guy from the country?)

Aquis Region

The Aquis Region is a Region that mostly exists of aquatic habitats that serve as homes for numerous water Pokémon. This Region consists of three main Islands with many smaller Islands. The first Island is called Sampa Island. This island is the largest Island of them all, with the warmest temperature. Unlike the other islands witch have cooler temperatures. This Island the only Island with an actual forest on it. It also has a small desert like area on its southern most point. On this Island there are four towns, making it the most populated Island in the Aquis Region.

The second Island is the Mozia Island. This Island is the medium sized Island, and it is also the Island with the most water on it, not just around it, with it's numerous lakes, rivers, streams, brooks, ponds, and rain it is the wettest of the three Islands. It also has the most number of islands surrounding it. On this Island there are two towns, and one small town on one of the larger islands that are near the second Island.

The third Island is by far the smallest, it is called Frostmont Isle. Frostmont is a Island located in the upper north section of the Aquis Region this Island is frozen over at all times and is regularly covered in snow. It is well known for it's ice caves, these ice caves run throughout the underground of the third Island and connect it to many of the smaller islands that are in the Frostmont territory. Frostmont has two towns in it's territory one on the main land and one at the center of the underground caves where the main joind of the cave lies.

Our story will begin on Sampa Island where a new trainer starts his journey in the Region of Aquis, and it is here we find him in his home town of Hendom City.

======== Line brake =========

Well this is the opening of a story I will complete, it will just take a long time.

I was going to put in a pokedex of the Pokémon in the story, but I decided to put the names of the Pokémon in the beginning of the chapter. Well this is the layout of the Aquis Region and I hope you remember it, also make a note: It is a cold Region, there is one small forest, there is a small desert like area at the southern most tip, and there is water almost everywhere you go witch means there are a lot of water and bird types.

Quiz: What Pokémon did Ash catch in the first season by poking it with a stick?


	2. The Starters

Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it, also this is just a layout of the land so Things don't really start till the next chapter.

I own everything sept fer da tings in da anime. (Why did I say that like some guy from the country?)

Aquis Region

The Aquis Region is a Region that mostly exists of aquatic habitats that serve as homes for numerous water Pokémon. This Region consists of three main Islands with many smaller Islands. The first Island is called Sampa Island. This island is the largest Island of them all, with the warmest temperature. Unlike the other islands witch have cooler temperatures. This Island the only Island with an actual forest on it. It also has a small desert like area on its southern most point. On this Island there are four towns, making it the most populated Island in the Aquis Region.

The second Island is the Mozia Island. This Island is the medium sized Island, and it is also the Island with the most water on it, not just around it, with it's numerous lakes, rivers, streams, brooks, ponds, and rain it is the wettest of the three Islands. It also has the most number of islands surrounding it. On this Island there are two towns, and one small town on one of the larger islands that are near the second Island.

The third Island is by far the smallest, it is called Frostmont Isle. Frostmont is a Island located in the upper north section of the Aquis Region this Island is frozen over at all times and is regularly covered in snow. It is well known for it's ice caves, these ice caves run throughout the underground of the third Island and connect it to many of the smaller islands that are in the Frostmont territory. Frostmont has two towns in it's territory one on the main land and one at the center of the underground caves where the main joind of the cave lies.

Our story will begin on Sampa Island where a new trainer starts his journey in the Region of Aquis, and it is here we find him in his home town of Hendom City.

======== Line brake =========

Well this is the opening of a story I will complete, it will just take a long time.

I was going to put in a pokedex of the Pokémon in the story, but I decided to put the names of the Pokémon in the beginning of the chapter. Well this is the layout of the Aquis Region and I hope you remember it, also make a note: It is a cold Region, there is one small forest, there is a small desert like area at the southern most tip, and there is water almost everywhere you go witch means there are a lot of water and bird types.

Quiz: What Pokémon did Ash catch in the first season by poking it with a stick?


End file.
